


Meeting the Cows

by BeMoreBoyf



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Fluffy, Hurt, M/M, Yee Haw, and a spring awakening reference, carlos got a boo boo, cowsssss, meet the cows fic, oof, seb is a mother hen, seb says a bad word, sebs Mom is there for like a couple paragraphs, some cussing, theres a rent reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMoreBoyf/pseuds/BeMoreBoyf
Summary: Carlos and Seb have been dating for a little while but it’s the first time Carlos will be coming over to Seb’s house. They’re rehearsing for HSM and some cows are here and Carlos gets a boo boo. Featuring mother hen Seb.
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Meeting the Cows

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m sorry if this fic is weird lol, I made two endings and this is the one I decided on... enjoy?

“A five-six-seven-eight!”

Getcha Head in the Game played in the background as the group of sweaty hormonal teen boys danced with basketballs. It was definitely a funny sight, and with the auditorium fire having happened just a few days ago, the cast needed as many funny things as they could possibly get.

Seb couldn’t see them dancing, as his gaze was locked on the piece of sheet music in front of him. His fingers danced upon the keys as if they were made to do this, and only this. He spared himself a glance up at them and almost doubled over in laughter at the ridiculous sight. 

There were a bunch of sweaty teenage boys dancing with basketballs while singing, in front of his boyfriend whom had his head in his hands exasperatedly. He spared a chuckle and went back to the piece of music, the smile never leaving his face. 

As they reached the close of the song, Seb spared another glance up, this time to find his boyfriend banging his head into the wall. This time he couldn’t hold in the laugh, and as he played the last notes, his laughs exploded out of him like a firework. Soon enough he was on the floor, practically crying. Gina was looking at him concerned, he could vaguely hear Nini asking if he was okay, but all he could really hear was his laughs as they practically burst out of him.

He stood up, practically wiping a tear from his eye. His laughter had ceased and he was able to see everyone’s concerned faces. Carlos was still banging his head into the wall, seemingly unnoticed to everyone apart from Ricky and Ej. 

“Uh guys? Care to explain why my assistant is banging his head into the wall, and our Sharpay was just practically in tears from laughing so hard?” Miss Jen asked as she walked through the door. 

Everyone immediately jolted from their daydream state and stared at her. Carlos even stopped banging his head into the wall to look at her. Seb, embarrassed and blushing enough to rival Big Red’s hair, sat back on the piano bench and rearranged the sheet music. 

Eventually Carlos spoke up, “Sorry Miss Jen, the boys’ performance of Getcha Head in the Game was just...very interesting today. And it just made me want to bang my head into the wall if you catch my drift? And I’m guessing that miss Sharpay over there was doubled over laughing at the whole ridiculous sight.”

Seb smiles at Carlos and says “Caught me red handed! Sorry Miss Jen! It was just too ridiculous!” Hands up, he shrugged at his drama teacher.

She laughed and turned to Ricky, “So I guess we have a lot to work on.” Clapping him on the shoulder she turned towards the rest of the cast and drama rehearsal began.

>•<

As Carlos was sitting in his room doing homework, his phone dinged with a text. He ignored it, expecting it to just be his mom saying that dinner was ready. His phone chimed a second time. This time he spared a glance at his phone screen, he was surprised to see that it was instead Seb who was texting him:

My Yee Haw Boi: hey sweetie!  
My Yee Haw Boi: Do you have a moment?

Carlos smiled at the text and replied:

Choreographer of my Heart: hey honey! I always have a moment for you <3

In less than five seconds Seb had already responded:

My Yee Haw Boi: awww <3 well I was just wondering if you happened to be doing anything tomorrow afternoon, seeing as it’s Saturday... I’m having a lot of trouble with the dance for Bop to the Top, and I would rather practice it with you than with Rico...

Carlos flushed bright red at the thought of dancing with Seb at his house rather than in the school. He had really never been invited to anyone’s house before, as he had never had friends who he could hang out with outside of school.

Carlos hurriedly replied:

Choreographer of my Heart: im free tomorrow and I would much rather spend the day dancing with you than by myself. 

My Yee Haw Boi: It’s a date then! <3

Choreographer of my Heart: <3

>•<

Seb had snoozed his alarm clock so many times that his siblings were getting annoyed after hearing the sound so many times. Allison, Seb’s older sister, finally decided that it was time for Seb to wake the fuck up.

Allison proceeded to burst through Seb’s door and push him off the bed. She heard a thump, a groan, and then saw his face peek over the mattress. 

“What do you need Allisonnnnnn” Seb whines.

“You to get your ass downstairs because mom made waffles and Katelyn wanted to see you before she left for her friend’s house.” Allison replies very matter of factly.

“Fine. Just get out of my room so I can get dressed.” He states.

“Love you too baby bro!” Exclaims Allison as she skips out of the room.

Seb groans and gets up off the floor. This is when he remembers what he’s doing today, his boyfriend is coming over to rehearse the Bop To The Top dance.

This may not seem big for most people, but this is big for Seb. You see, Seb had only ever had one friend over, and that was a kid back in first grade who made fun of him because he owned the High School Musical movies, and only listened to Hairspray.

Seb scrambles to get his hair fixed and his clothes changed. He practically ran to the bathroom to wash his face, his routine completely out of order in his panic.

When done he runs down the steps to see his family in the kitchen. Some may feel bad for him, because he has five sisters, but Seb doesn’t really mind. People might also blame growing up with so many girls for his gayness. Does Seb care? Not really. Anyways, he only really grew up with one of them seeing as Allison was the only one older than him. 

He sees all five of his sisters at the long kitchen table, his parents at either end of the table. Allison sits next to the empty seat where Seb will sit, next to that is his younger sister Katelyn. On the other side sits the twins who are the second youngest, their names are Mara and Lara. Then the youngest, Hailey, sits right next to their mom. She’s the only one still in a high chair. 

There’s one more child, in the bassinet by the wall. Elizabeth is the youngest, being less than a year old. Seb didn’t enjoy holding her, it scared him and he didn’t want to drop her.

Seb quickly grabs a plate and puts a waffle on it. He walks over to the empty seat and plops his plate on the table. He sits down and grabs the syrup from next to Katelyn, drenching half of his waffle. 

“Good morning Sebby,” Katelyn croons. “I’m leaving this afternoon, so I won’t get to see your “friend”” she said “friend” with air quotes. The teen was definitely teasing him, and Seb just stuck his tongue out at her.

“Good morning to you too Katy.” Seb teases back.

Seb’s family didn’t really know that he was gay. I mean, it wasn’t too hard to guess but his sisters and parents all still asked if he had a girlfriend. His sisters don’t know that this person he is hanging out with today is a boy, and he would like to keep it that way for as long as possible.

He looked over at the clock to see that it was 9:30, he quickly finished up his breakfast and put his plate in the sink. He said goodbye to Katelyn as he went out to the barn to feed the cows and clean up a little bit. 

It was about 11:30 by the time he was done with all of that, he scrambled back to the house to change his clothes again because they now had mud and hay all over them. He decided to wear his favourite sweater, he never wears it to school because he would most likely be made fun of for it.

It was technically Allison’s but she had given it to him because he wore it so much. She was the only one who knew about Seb’s fascination with makeup and girls clothes. She’s the only one who really might know that he is gay.

The sweater is just a burgundy colour, with a large scoop neck. The shirt hangs off his shoulder a little bit. It had been huge on Allison, so she didn’t really mind him taking it.

Seb runs downstairs around noon, Carlos could be here at any minute. Seb flopped onto the couch and checked his texts. Carlos had texted him saying that he was on his way about five minutes ago. Not sure how much longer it will be before he comes to the door.

Seb’s mom is cleaning the kitchen with the help of the twins and Hailey. Allison is upstairs in her room, and Katelyn was at her friend’s house. Seb’s dad had left for work right after breakfast, without even saying goodbye to Seb. He and his dad had a bit of a strained relationship, but we’ll get to that another day.

A couple minutes had passed when he got the fateful text saying that Carlos was here. Seb immediately gets up and runs to the door.

Seb swings the door open to see Carlos walking up the sidewalk with the biggest smile on his face. Seb quickly yells to his mom to say that his friend had arrived and that they would be in the barn, and then he closes the door and walks over to Carlos to give him a peck on the cheek. 

Carlos turns a little to wave at his mom-whom Seb just realised was still there- and then grabs Seb’s hand. Seb waves to Carlos’s mom as she gets ready to drive away, and practically drags Carlos to the barn.

“So I thought that the barn would be the best place to practice seeing as there is a lot of open space. Also I wanted to introduce you to my cows..” Seb trails off looking at the ground a bit embarrassed. 

Carlos giggles looking at his adorable boyfriend, “I was hoping you would introduce me to the infamous cows.” He tilts Seb’s head up and gives him a quick peck to the lips, making Seb giggle. Oh boy did Carlos love hearing Seb giggle, it just was so adorable.

“Okay then come on!!” Seb excitedly dragged Carlos into the first barn, both of them giggling like little school girls. 

Seb lead his boyfriend the the first cow in the barn. “This is Maureen! We got her while I was in my Rent phase and I wouldn’t stop singing ‘Over The Moon’ every time I saw her, and so my mom finally agreed to naming her Maureen,” he leaned over to whisper into Carlos’s ear, “She’s my favourite, but don’t tell the others that!” The two boys start to giggle again, moving onto the next cow. 

Seb continued to introduce each cow to his boyfriend and Carlos just listened, so entranced by his boyfriend. 

“And that’s the last one! You ready to rehearse?” Seb beamed at Carlos and Carlos beamed back, nodding enthusiastically. 

“Of course!! Let’s go!” Seb grabbed ahold of Carlos’s hand yet again and lead him to the second barn, this one didn’t currently have any animals in it. 

Seb quietly opened the door, making sure that no one was inside, and then quickly dragged his boyfriend inside and up to the hayloft.

“Oooo spicy! A hayloft! Is this some kind of elaborate Spring Awakening reference? Did you invite me just to seduce me?” Carlos chuckled blushing at his boyfriend. Seb was basically just a big red tomato (pun definitely intended) as he looked at his boyfriend, trying to think about the reference. When he finally understood it, he gasped and playfully punched Carlos in the arm.

“That was naughty ‘los! I don’t think you should be watching musicals like that, hon! They are corrupting your innocent brain!” Seb playfully shoved his boyfriend. Carlos wrapped his arms around Seb to steady himself.

“Seb honey, how do you know my brain was ever innocent?” Seb giggles and kisses Carlos on the lips. He pulls back quicker than usual when he remembers what they’re supposed to be doing.

“‘Los, we need to rehearse or I’ll never have this dance down!” Carlos lets go of Seb so that he can go turn on the recording of him playing the backing track.

Seb walks back over to Carlos and they begin the dance. It’s much more difficult to dance in a barn that has hay on the floors but they manage to only fall once. 

About 20 minutes pass before Carlos trips, knocking them both down and into the hay. 

“Ow, that really hurt.” Carlos groans as he attempts to sit up. Seb looks at him, a little worried.

“Are you okay ‘los? Did the hay scratch you at all?” Being the mother hen he is, Seb is already in front of Carlos asking what’s wrong.

“I think it may have scratched my arm a little, but it can’t be too bad…” Carlos moves his arm so that Seb can inspect the damage.

“Fuck-“ 

“SEB MATTHEW-SMITH. THAT IS ILLEGAL.”

“Carlos. I will say bad words when you are hurt. But like actually, that’s a really bad cut and I need to get the first aid kit from the house. I’m gonna help you down the ladder so that it’s easier to get to you.” Seb lifts his boyfriend up using his waist, that’s when Carlos groans again and Seb looks at Carlos’s leg to see that it’s bent in a weird way. 

“Shit! Oh fuck!”

“Seb what did I tell you?!” 

“‘Los! I think your leg is hurt!”

“Uh yeah, I think I got that.” Carlos grunts in pain yet again and practically falls on Seb.

“Honey, I think I’m gonna have to take you back to the house.” Seb really wasn’t looking forward to this, but his boyfriend’s health was much more important to him. He could deal with his sisters if it meant that Carlos would be okay.

Seb practically carries Carlos the entire way, man this boy weighed nothing. Seb is gonna have to start getting him to eat something, now that he thinks about it he doesn’t think he’s seen Carlos eat at lunch for the past few weeks… may need to get on him about that…

Once Seb reaches the door he braces Carlos on his side and opens it, going in and looking around. Luckily there’s no one in sight, maybe he’ll be able to get to the bathroom without anyone notic-

“Hey Sebastian. What are you up to?” It was his mom. Frick.

“Oh umm my friend, Carlos, here hurt himself so I was coming in to get the first aid kit.” He continued to brace Carlos, his arm wrapped tightly around his waist. 

“I’ll go get the first aid kit!” Shouts Allison from the living room, dang it. That meant that she had heard everything.

“Go ahead and bring your friend to the living room and let him sit down. Maybe get him some water?” His mom suggested. 

“Will do!” Seb says as he walks towards the living room with Carlos still braces against him. They reach the love seat and Seb sits him down, and then kneels in front of him to inspect his injuries. Allison is soon back with the first aid kit and Seb gets to work on the cut. He cleans it and puts a bandaid on it, he then kisses the bandaid, careful that none of his family is nearby. 

Seb then gets to work on the leg. It hurts him to hear Carlos whimpering in pain, and he thinks that the leg may be broken. 

“Hey momma?” 

“Yes sweetie?”

“Could you come here and look at his leg? I think it may be broken…” Seb can hear his mom come rushing in, she immediately kneels down in front of Carlos and inspects his leg.

“That sure does look broken, Carlos I’m sorry but I think we’re gonna have to call your mom and see if we should bring you to the hospital.” Carlos looked nervous. Seb noticed and immediately said, “I can call her if you want” and Carlos smiled and whispered a small thanks as he handed his phone to Seb.

Seb moves to sit on the couch and clicks on Carlos’s mom’s contact. She answers on the third ring and Seb immediately explains the situation.

She tells him that she sadly can’t get off of work and if they could bring him to the hospital then that would be great. He says goodbye and hangs up, looking at his mom with puppy dog eyes. 

“Mommy, can you pwease take Carlos to the hospitawl?”

“Yes. Take him to the car, I’m gonna get my keys and make sure Allison can watch the girls.”

Seb immediately gets up and engulfs his mom in a huge hug, before helping Carlos back up again. This time he picks him up bridal style and carries him out to the car. 

This hang out definitely didn’t go as planned.

>•<

Carlos broke his leg and would be unable to dance for the next few weeks. 

At least he’ll be able to cuddle with his boyfriend and watch musicals. Carlos calls that a win!

Carlos has a big bulky cast on his leg which makes it uncomfortable to do practically anything. Since Seb has almost every class with him, he is supposed to help him get to each class and carry his stuff. Although Carlos knows that Seb would do it anyways.

At this very moment they are currently in rehearsal yet again. Carlos is confined to a plastic chair as he critiques the boys’ dance, the boys are getting much better at the dance for ‘Getcha Head In The Game’. At least now he doesn’t want to bang his head against a wall.

Gina is currently sitting on the floor next to his chair, pretending to read through the script but really scrolling through Pinterest. Miss Jen was in the dressing room helping Kourtney figure out the costumes, so Carlos was in charge.

Luckily this time he had Gina and Seb by his side.

And he wasn’t trying to introduce a forest of boys.

Gina seemed to have gotten tired with her scrolling and is now playing with a sharpie. Carlos doesn’t think much of it, until he sees Gina in his peripherals writing something on what looks like his cast. He’s careful not to flinch but just asks her what she’s doing.

“Umm I’m signing your cast, duh.” Wow so kind Gina.

“Uh why?”

“Because I’m your friend Carlos.” The boys were currently getting water before they did the dance another time. 

Seb stands up from his piano bench and walks over to Carlos and Gina. He plops now on the ground next to Carlos and reaches up to kiss him on the cheek, but “accidentally” misses and kisses him on the lips causing them to blush bright red. 

Gina hands the sharpie to Seb and Seb gets to work on what must be a work of art for how long it’s taking. 

“Done!” Seb sits back, proud. 

“Could you take a picture? I can’t really see it currently..” 

“Yeah of course ‘los!” Seb pulls out his phone and snaps a picture and then shows it to Carlos.

Carlos about melts on the spot. He had drawn a bunch of flowers and hearts and cute little designs, and he had signed it. It was beautiful and Carlos couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward and giving him a wet and sloppy kiss on the lips in appreciation. Seb giggles and stands up, moving back to the piano bench as he notices the boys all filing in.

EJ looks at Carlos and winks. Carlos flushes and turns back to his notes. As he’s looking at his notes, Nini walks over. He doesn’t notice her and so when she begins to whisper in his ear it freaks him out. 

“Oh! Sorry Carlos! Probably should have announced my presence! I was just wondering if I could sign your cast?” How precious, Nini is truly a gift to this world. 

“Of course!” 

Soon enough, the entire club had made a line to sign Carlos’s cast. Carlos has never felt this much love and he was just so happy. 

Nothing could wipe the smile from Carlos’s face in this moment. 

Absolutely nothing.


End file.
